A storage system may include data protection systems that back up production site (e/g., a source device) data by replicating production site data on a secondary backup storage system (e.g., a replication site or a destination device). In some environments deduplication maybe used in conjunction with replication to provide for efficient use of bandwidth and disk space. The backup storage system may be situated in a physically remote location from the production site. In such systems, it may be desirable to determine a replication target selection. A storage system may also include a host connected to multiple arrays. Data residing on one array may be moved to another array.